seaoffoolsfandomcom-20200214-history
Neko Neko no Mi, Model: Copycat/Onibi Onibi no Mi
The is a Paramecia-class Devil Fruit. It was originally eaten by the leader of the poachers pursuing Dent, but was later copied by Pounce D. Luk. It now occupies his slot. Etymology Appearance Usage The Onibi Onibi no Mi grants the user the power to generate and attack with a mysterious substance known as . Appearing in legends and accounts throughout the world, it is a mysterious type of plasma compared to or declared to be either flame, light, or lightning. They are mysterious items that appear seemingly from nowhere, terrifying or guiding travelers to their destinations. They go by many names, from foxfire to will-o-the-wisps and even the fruit's namesake, onibi. Some claim that these are the spirits of the dead, incarnated as flame; others insist that there is a more scientific explanation to be found, and it is a natural phenomenon like any other. Either way, consumption of this Devil Fruit does not grant the user the intangibility inherent in Logia-types, so it is classified as a Paramecia. The "flame" produced by this Devil Fruit is quite luminescent, with its edges being a purple color instead of the usual red or dark orange. It is interlaced with a variety of other neon colors, which continues into the body of the light itself. Most commonly, it manifests with that purple edge and a green/yellow middle that gives it a greater feeling of ghostliness. It often ignites like a torch being lit, spluttering into existence with a flash and a few sparks before growing into its full potential. Even then, the ghost light in its normal state appears to be shaped in a manner akin to the tip of a candle before being molded by the user. Interestingly, it always appears in such a "bundled up" form when summoned, and the Devil Fruit's consumer must exercise some amount of manipulation to use it for other purposes. It also appears to be need to "bound" in some way to its user, so while it can be sent in waves towards the opponent, it will always appear around them and must remain "connected" in some way, shape, or form in order to do it (though this "connection" can be as little as being within an inch of the user's palm if they are firing flame off). This appears to arise out of the legends from which the flames sprung: ghost lights are often stable things, "bound" to a certain area or item, and thus requires extra tampering (in this case, the will of the user) in order to spread beyond that. The lead poacher coated his weapons with the substance in order to attack; Luk considers it quite compatible with his Zoan fruit, as it expands his range somewhat while allowing him to increase the power of his already-enhanced physical strikes by allowing the ghost light to only coat his limbs, claws, and even tail. The flame is quite bright, easily capable of illuminating a pitch-black cave that stretches for miles in either direction when a single "torch" is lit, albeit with shadows flickering around the edges. While this amount of luminescence is impressive, it appears to come at the cost of its actual offensive ability. With traits that combine the aspect of "burning" from both lightning, light, and flame, the ghost light nevertheless weakens under direct sunlight (though if there is any shade or a roof over the user's head it can regain its power) and its maximum power is stated to be only just above the level of normal flame. Lightning an opponent on fire is also quite difficult, though both targets and the surroundings can be engulfed and burned with ease. Skilled enough users can leave precise marks with this effect, and the burns are painful enough that coating oneself with the ghost light acts as an effective deterrent from physical opponents. As it is ghostly in nature, the foxfire can be considered more effective at burning the target's soul; the actual physical damages are relatively less. It can be considered below the level of the Mera Mera no Mi in this sense, and it is often regarded as the "lowest tier" of the flame-based fruit hierarchy. However, that does not account for other factors, such as the amount generated and the strength/skill of the user wielding it. Luk's use and further experience with the fruit have managed to refine it into a force that can hold its own, increasing its range to full-on trails of explosions and painful infernos with enough planning and effort on his part. Bayou Samedi states that the energy given off by the ghost light is almost akin to the kind his soul generates with the Yomi Yomi no Mi, but weaker and much less influential. This could account for the stranger properties of the fruit. Strengths and Weaknesses Attacks Poacher's Techniques Luk's Techniques Base Techniques Trivia *This fruit currently stands as the only glaring exception to Luk's general rule about his copying ability; that he will not copy the power of someone he hates. This is likely due to it being the first fruit that he duplicated, and thus discovered his ability through it. As the rule was not created until after this discovery, it is the only Devil Fruit power in Luk's arsenal that defies it. External Links Category:Zeon1 Category:Devil Fruit Category:Paramecia Devil Fruit Category:Paramecia Category:Proud Line